A bandsaw machine has been conventionally used as a device that cuts a large workpiece made of metal, for example. As a bandsaw blade used in this bandsaw machine, there is frequently used a so-called bimetallic handsaw blade, in which high-speed tool steel or cemented carbide is used as a material for a tooth end of the blade, and high-strength alloy steel (high-stiffness alloy steel) is used as a material for a body portion of the blade.
In a case of a bandsaw blade using high-speed tool steel at its tooth end, it is common to perform a teeth cutting process using a bimetallic raw material, and then perform a teeth offsetting process.
Furthermore, a case of a bandsaw blade using cemented carbide at its tooth end includes an example in which a teeth offsetting process (a bending process) is performed, and an example in which a cemented carbide tip is formed into a dove-tail shape (ginkgo-leaf shape) by a grinding process to provide a clearance corresponding to a teeth offsetting amount without performing the teeth offsetting process.
In a type of a bandsaw blade using cemented carbide at its tooth end and undergoing a teeth offsetting process, it is common to use a raw material referred to as “base metal” formed with a gullet, bond a cemented carbide tip to a portion of the base metal, which constitutes a tooth end, then perform a grinding process to form a side face, a relief face, a rake face, and the like, and then perform the teeth offsetting process.
Patent Literature 1 is a document that is supposed to be relevant to the present invention.